Drops in the Ocean
by Reality Inhibited
Summary: 26 drabbles, based on the Mythology prompt list from the alphabetasoup LiveJournal. Set to the theme of everyone's favourite hack'n'slasher, Devil May Cry.
1. Chapter 1

_**alphabetasoup Mythology Prompts List - Part 1**_

* * *

B : Baal

A cult dedicated to a devil. No matter how heroic said devil's acts had been, it was still amusing. He had continued thinking that until said cult had begun trying to animate that ugly statue of his dear old pop, and he'd had to step in and put a permanent hold on things. Harmless worship? Sure, good, whatever. Harmless worship with a dastardly plot undermining the stability of the world and the reputation of the Legendary Dark Knight? Not-so-good. Lady had been right – she usually was about these things. He just didn't like to admit it. To her _face_, anyway.

- - -

F : Fenrir

He did not want to live the rest of his life chained to his illustrious father's legacy, always looked down on as merely the _son _of Sparda. He wanted to sever the ties to that life, to make a future for himself, built with his _own_ power, his _own_ efforts. Looking at the blade pinning his brother to Temen Ni Gru's rain-washed roof like a butterfly to a board, he knew he had taken the first steps towards severing those useless ties, but he could not comprehend the sadness welling up at the very thought of losing his little brother.

- - -

H : Hades

He had thought he was strong enough, thought he had enough power – was so sure of it! And now he was trapped, bound into the service of the one he had dared to defy, bound as surely as if the heavy helm was an iron collar, slowly choking his life, his once-bright spirit all but extinguished under the oppressive weight of his own guilt, his own regret. He had devoted his life to power, let that desire consume him, blinding him to the important things he had cast away: his family; his honour; and now, finally, his freedom. Hell indeed...

- - -

J : Juno

They'd gone. Vanished, leaving his world a shattered, twisted reflection of what it was. After crawling out of the wreckage, bloody and broken inside, he'd cried. Brother, gone… mother, dead… his life as he'd known it was over. No more fighting over the last piece of cake… No more stories before bed, tales of demons and dragons… Her smile… As the tears dried on his face, he stood up, the full moon turning his silver hair white, and made a silent vow, for her, that would change the rest of his life…

_I couldn't protect her…_

_I need more power…_

- - -

L : Lakshmi

A hot, steaming shower, a nice sleep, some good music on the jukebox… the best way to relax after such a tiresome case. Alas, at Devil May Cry, the best he could hope for was a lukewarm shower, some half-decent tunes... The briefcase he had received from his last client was sitting unopened on his desk, waiting for him; he draped the towel around his hips and flipped the catch. Inside, a note was taped to a fifty dollar bill.

_The collateral was taken out of your pay. Try not to blow the place up next time._

_Lady._

"… Damn."

- - -

M : Māui

He had been hearing stories – tales of the red-cloaked, white-haired man who would take on any job – and found it hard to believe he'd hit the jackpot so quickly. Maybe he was just so desperate to find him that he was making connections that did not exist… There was always that small, vicious voice at the back of his mind that kept reminding him that even he, the eldest, had been unable to protect them… It brought back memories of the pain… the blood… their screams…

He resolved to find the red and white stranger, come hell or high water.

- - -

Q : Quetzalcoatl

He had always been the more elegant of the two, his movements in battle flowing and smooth, like a dance with room for no other person, his sword merely a flexible extension of his arm. He had always been so sure, so self-possessed, that it came as no surprise when the cold steel of Yamato slipped easily between his ribs. The eyes boring into his were cold and calculating, those of a snake. A threatened snake, if the spark of desperation lingering there was anything to go by, determined to finish the fight with its teeth buried in its foe.

- - -

U : Ulysses

For some strange reason, Vergil reminded her of a butterfly. Jewel-bright, light on his feet, with fine features. Then the mask would shatter, and reveal the cunning mind lurking beneath, like the mantis that disguised itself as a flower or leaf to lure its prey. But whenever she saw him fight, her mind was drawn back to that image of a royal blue butterfly dancing through the air, too nimble to be caught, until it became ensnared in a net it could not see, blackened thread too fine and strong to break, caught at last by a deadly cunning spider.

- - -

V : Valhalla

He'd taken the fall willingly enough. Slashed his brother's hand when he'd tried to catch him. Fancied he could see tears in his twin's eyes as he fell, but passed it off as a trick of the light. Devils never cry. They were both damned, and no amount of good deeds and mortal thinking could change that. He felt, rather than saw, the ground approaching rapidly, that flowing, congealing pool of blood that passed for a floor. No images of white halls and white wings for him. He was a devil. He belonged in hell, like his father before him.

* * *

Snagged from LiveJournal, _alphabetasoup_'s Mythology prompt challenge. Doing this in parts, since I can't think of any more at the moment. But fear not! I will get it done. Eventually. Hopefully soon. Er, yes. Mostly Vergil. Two of Dante. One from Lady's P.o.V.


	2. Chapter 2

**_alphabetasoup Mythology Prompts List - Part 2_**

* * *

C : Charybdis

To wait until the demons came knockin' at his door, or to take the initiative and bring the showdown to them, that was his choice. The demons actually showing up on his doorstep clinched the matter – he grabbed Rebellion, buckled on the holsters containing Ebony and Ivory and sauntered out the door, the tinny music blaring out of the battered old jukebox behind him. Perfect accompaniment to a little whole-sale slaughter, he thought.

Rebellion came off his shoulder; the neon light from the sign above the door flickered once, twice. A daredevil grin, a flick of the coat…

"_Let's rock!"_

_- - -_

T : Thanatos

Demons –monsters, for the most part, with a love of the battlefield, the blood, the sheer _destruction_ that followed in their wake. These things held true through the hierarchy – death, destruction, decay. Few were able to defy these urges – few wanted to. These demons lived on only in legends; was humanity that blind? Or simply naïve? It was only a matter of time before the mortal world discovered the demon world. What would happen when they were confronted with the stuff of nightmares, the things that stalked the shadows of the darkest nights? Dante didn't really care to find out.

- - -

X : Xanadu

White floors, white skies, white clouds… white, everywhere. An enormous white statue – the feet, at least – formed a nice centrepiece for the whole thing. Arched halls, magic paths, all from the same white stone… the brilliant red of the blood splattering over the paving formed a nice contrast, a welcome break from the monotony of this level of hell. Another Fallen died, torso rent in two. More blood, sticky crimson feathers from the false angels clinging to his sword. The carnage littering the path was the sole reminder that this was hell, no matter how much it looked like heaven.

- - -

Y : Yggdrasil

Before all of this mess, life had been simple. Warm summer days at the park, one silver haired twin sprawled out asleep on a tree branch, the other curled up at the base of the shady oak, a book lying forgotten on the ground beside him. When the worst that could happen was a grazed knee and a broken arm, a nightmare, easily fixed with a hug or kiss from a mother to make it all better. Their old life was gone, but that tree remained, standing lonely in the long-abandoned park, the last link to that time of long-ago.

- - -

Z : Ziggurat

For a brief moment, the only through running through his head was how absolutely beautiful the view of the city was from the top of Temen-ni-Gru. Then the sounds started filtering through the hazy air - distant screams, the crash of a falling building, the sobbing of a parent whose child would never grow up. The crackling of hungry flames, the whistle of the wind carrying the drifting smoke across the city… all of these, all at once, like a wondrous symphony to the devil and the downfall of the human race… But that was not what he was after.

* * *

Heh. Part two is finally up. I've just been stressing a bit in reality, so I haven't been writing too much. Therefore, there are less drabbles this time around. Oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**_alphabetasoup Mythology Prompts List - Part 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

A : Ares

There were splashes of blood all up the steps (not his), and deep rents in the front door, which was currently resting crookedly on one hinge. The couch was, quite simply, shredded, and the pool table had lost a leg and most of the balls. The eight-ball was buried in the wall above the desk, next to the snapped-off blade of what was probably a battle axe at one point. Bloody footprints (his, this time) led off to the back rooms, where the sound of running water was punctuated by cheery, if off-key, whistling.

Just another day in the life.

- - -

D : Dionysus

He swirled the red wine in his glass, gaze drifting out the arched window to the sliver of moon hanging in the sky. Not long now, and the final stage of the plan would begin. As much as he hated working with the repulsive man, he had to admit, Arkham knew what he was doing. When those mismatched eyes turned his way, Vergil brought his attention back to the room. Arkham raised his own glass in a toast.

"To the future."

The _chink_ of the glasses colliding echoed through the room. Vergil took a small sip. He'd never liked wine.

- - -

K : Kali

Those strangely shaped bells, one for each sin, had caught his eye on his way through the tower, as he passed each one in turn. Wrought from some hellish metal, blackened as though with smoke and soot, they stood watching over the twisting paths of Temen-ni-Gru, heralds of destruction. Each malicious countenance twisted with demented, dangerous emotions, the sins of mankind. Envy. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Lust. Gluttony. Pride. Each one waiting for the chance to ring loud, ready to summon absolute chaos, the likes of which had been absent from this world for far too long.

Let the bells toll.

- - -

O : Olokun

In a way, they were two sides of a coin, or two facets of a mirror. A single soul, split in two. One was calm, like a lake under the morning sun, never showing the life and death struggles going on beneath its glassy surface. One was loud, rough and obvious, belying an inner calm and acceptance like the depths of an ocean in a storm. They clashed at times, but in essence, they were one and the same, even when the ice started encrusting the breaking waves, and the still lake burst from its boundaries in a furious torrent.

- - -

W : Wyvern

He rounded the corner of the building and took the scene in with one sweep of his eyes. Then he forced himself to take another look. Yep, still the same scene – a massive green dragon perched in a pile of smouldering beams that could have passed for a house minutes ago, a scattering of corpses like leaves on the ground, a circle of brave or insane uniformed men wielding pistols, shaking in their boots. Looked like something straight out of a fairytale. Only thing missing was a knight in shining armour and a gorgeous princess.

"Somebody order a happy ending?"

* * *

I'm sorry for the really really long delay! *bows* I've been working on these in dribs and drabs, and what with school and other hobbies getting in the way, I just never uploaded them. And yeah, nearly two years to work on these, and I only have five hundred words to show for it, I know it's bad. Forgive me.


End file.
